Après la tempête
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Scènes manquantes du 8.11 Darkness on the Edge of Town : Quinn s'est battue avec Katie pendant la nuit, mais Clay n'est pas encore au courant. Le lendemain matin, il revient à Tree Hill. One shot Clay/Quinn.


One shot {Quinn+Clay}. Il se situe après le **8.11 'Darkness of the Edge Town'**. Quinn a été agressée par Katie durant une partie de la nuit. Le petit matin arrive, et Clay rentre à Tree Hill après un voyage d'affaire. Il n'est pas au courant. Bonne lecture!

...

Après la tempête

Le premier détail qui frappa Clayton Evans ce jour là lorsqu'il arriva à Tree Hill fut le degré d'agitation de la mer. Elle semblait déchaînée, et n'avait plus ni ce calme, ni cette belle couleur azur dont elle se parait d'habitude. Ce matin là, elle était grise, presque inquiétante. Pareille à couleur du ciel après la tempête.

Clay reposa ses yeux sur la route et se mit à tapoter de quelques doigts son volant. Il n'y avait pas un chat sur la chaussée, ni même aux alentours, ce qui lui donna une étrange impression de solitude. Mais cette impression ne dura qu'un instant. Car dans moins de dix minutes, il arriverait chez lui et retrouverait Quinn.

Enveloppée dans son châle de laine et blottie sur le canapé du salon, Quinn James regardait la mer, inlassablement. L'immensité d'eau salée semblait maussade et triste, mais paradoxalement tellement belle. Quinn soupira sereinement en réalisant qu'elle aurait peut être pu ne jamais reposer ses yeux sur la mer. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Elle sentait sa respiration se saccader a chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. A toutes ces horreurs…Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et les cernes sur son visage légèrement tuméfié en témoignaient.

Pourtant à présent, tout était fini. Leur cauchemar était enfin terminé…Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir en sécurité dans cette maison. Pas sans lui. Clay.

Un bruit de moteur se rapprocha progressivement de la maison. Il était de plus en plus sourd, et par conséquent, la voiture de plus en plus près. Quinn se redressa alors légèrement et guetta le bruit avec attention. Un ronronnement assez doux qui lui fit pourtant peur. Ses beaux yeux bleus se voilèrent d'une légère inquiétude car le temps d'une seconde, elle repensa à Katie. Elle l'imaginait entrain de revenir, de revenir pour la tuer. Peut être s'était t- elle échappée de l'ambulance et qu'elle avait subitement guérie, en arrachant la balle de sa poitrine. Peut être qu'elle était même allée jusqu'à tuer les ambulanciers pour voler leur véhicule. Rien ne paraissait impossible à Quinn lorsqu'il s'agissait de Katie. Et peut être aussi, que…

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Quinn ? »

Quinn sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, mais elle se calma tout aussitôt, car ce n'était pas la voix de Katie. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vit Clay entrain de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« Clay ! » s'écria t- elle avec soulagement, mais toujours cette petite pointe d'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus ces derniers temps.

Elle se leva du canapé, faisant tomber derrière elle son châle de laine. Clay se rapprocha d'elle dans un sourire, et s'apprêta à poser sa mallette sur la table, lorsque Quinn se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Sa mallette en tomba à terre, mais il ne la ramassa pas. Le sourire de Clay s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se blottir contre lui avec tant de passion.

« Tu m'as manqué…Et tu sens bon. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa furtivement dans les cheveux avant de quitter son étreinte. Ce fut à ce moment là que le sourire de Clay s'estompa légèrement. Il remarqua alors les yeux embués de Quinn, qui le fixaient intensément mais surtout, les traces de mascara coulé sous ses yeux, et l'entaille à l'encornure de ses lèvres. Clay empoigna le visage de Quinn entre ses mains, son regard se fronçant. Elle était pâle, extrêmement pâle…et il la sentit même trembler.

« Quinn, qu'est ce que… »

« Clay il s'est passé quelque chose, hier soir…Katie est revenue. » le coupa t- elle. Clay écarquilla alors les yeux, tandis que ceux de Quinn se rechargèrent légèrement plus en larmes.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est revenue, hier soir. » reprit Quinn sans vraiment l'écouter. « Le système de sécurité s'est détraqué à cause de la tempête et elle est entrée dans la maison. » expliqua t- elle d'une voix tremblante et précipitée.

« Quinn », la coupa Clay. « C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda t-il en désignant de son doigts la blessure au coin de ses lèvres. Quinn acquiesça.

« On s'est battues, c'était horrible. »

« Oh mon dieu… » Soupira Clay en caressant ses joues. Les larmes dévalèrent le visage de Quinn.

« Elle avait un flingue avec elle, mais j'ai fini par lui piquer, et je lui ai tiré dessus. » conclut –elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« Elle est morte ? »

Quinn hocha négativement la tête.

« Je l'ai pas tuée…J'aurais bien voulu cela dit…Bref j'ai appelé une ambulance et la police, et ils m'ont interrogé. Elle doit être à l'hôpital…ou au poste…je n'en sais rien et j'men fiche. »

« Mon cœur. » murmura Clay en venant l'embrasser sur le front. « Je suis désolé. Tout ça c'est ma faute. »

« Dits pas n'importe quoi. » murmura t- elle en retour, en posant sa main sur celle de Clay, qui était toujours sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu le sais très bien. Si elle est entrée dans ta vie, c'est de ma faute. Et t'as vécu un enfer à cause de moi. Ca je me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Clay, tais toi. » implora t- elle d'une petite voix, en venant appuyer son front à celui de Clay.

« Tu m'as offert des moments merveilleux depuis qu'on se connait…vraiment que du positif…rien de négatif, Clay. Rien du tout. Et ce n'est certainement pas ta faute si cette fille est une psychopathe, d'accord ? » lui dit –elle sur un ton presque maternel. Clay la fixa dans les yeux avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

« C'est à moi qu'elle aurait du s'en prendre à nouveau. Pas à toi. » dit –il, sur un ton déconfit.

« Peut importe…j'aimerais qu'on oublie, d'accord ? J'aimerais au moins essayer. » conclut - elle d'une petite voix tremblante. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y penser. Clay caressa sa joue et vint poser son doigt sur la blessure au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais du m'appeler.»

« Et ça aurait servit à quoi, hein ? Tu aurais fait des excès de vitesse sous le déluge, et tu serais sur un brancard à l'heure qu'il est. »

Clay haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Vu comme ça. » dit –il sur un air décontracté, pour la détendre.

« Et moi je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ça. On a assez souffert, non ? » murmura t- elle en venant caresser sa joue.

« Viens là. » murmura t-il en l'attirant vers lui quelques secondes. Quinn savoura cette étreinte et sentit la bouche de Clay sur son cou.

« C'est fini, tout ça…Fini. » murmura t-il en la berçant.

« Oui. » tenta de se persuader Quinn en se laissant bercer. Les larmes ruisselaient pourtant encore de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Clay prit Quinn par la main et l'emmena vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent, et Clay entoura le châle de laine autour de Quinn.

« T'es pas obligé de faire ça. » dit –elle dans un sourire attendri.

« C'est la moindre des choses… » assura Clay en essuyant les larmes de Quinn du bout de son pouce.

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais pas aller bosser aujourd'hui. » Annonça t-il.

« Non, Clay… » Commença Quinn, mais elle fut aussitôt stoppée.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je ne vais pas aller bosser…. Je veux passer la journée avec toi. J'avais qu'un simple petit rendez vous aujourd'hui…Et il ne passera certainement pas avant toi. »

Quinn sourit et sentit ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau. Décidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer.

« En fait, je vais être honnête…ca m'arrange. Et même si ça me gêne que ça soit au dépend de ton travail, ca me rassurerait que tu restes avec moi. » Avoua t- elle non sans peine.

« Je préfère ça. » dit –il en se penchant sur elle, juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu veux que je te prépare à manger, ou du thé ? » lui proposa t-il. Quinn hocha la tête.

« Non merci. Les ambulanciers m'ont donné quelques calmants, et ça m'a pas mal fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir avant que tu arrives, mais maintenant que tu es là, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Clay lui sourit amoureusement.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« T'es un ange. » avoua t- elle en venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Aïe » grimaça t- elle en se retirant de ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on arrête de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses… » Suggéra Clay dans un sourire charmeur. Quinn roula des yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus passionnément.

« Même pas en rêve. On ne va pas laisser Katie nous enlever ça. » répondit –elle après s'être détachée de ses lèvres.

« A moins que…que ça te dégoute ? » demanda t-elle avec appréhension.

Clay pouffa de rire.

« MMm…un peu, j'avoue. Mais c'est pas pire que ta plaie purulente, hein… » dit –il dans un rire. Quinn écarquilla des yeux offusqués avant de le taper sur le bras.

« T'es méchant. »

« Toujours. » répondit Clay en attrapant sa joue avec sa main. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres à nouveau, puis elle se leva du canapé dans un sourire, et, toujours entourée de son châle, se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'y entrer, et se retourna vers Clay.

« Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ? » lui demanda t- elle en l'implorant presque du regard.

« Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, Quinn James…je ne vais nulle part. » lui assura Clay.

Elle lui sourit amoureusement, puis disparue dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'elle toisa la pièce du regard, Quinn du prendre sur elle pour ne pas repenser au cadavre de Katie, étendu à l'endroit ou elle lui avait tiré dessus. Elle chassa cette pénible vision du mieux qu'elle put, et s'allongea sur leur lit, encore tremblante. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, sachant que Clay n'était pas loin, dans la pièce à côté, et qu'il n'irait nulle part. Lui auprès d'elle, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

...

Quatre heures avaient passé. Clay se posta à l'interstice de la porte et dans la pénombre, observa Quinn dormir quelques instants. Il sourit en la voyant si sereine, si apaisée. Et même si il la voyait de dos, il la devinait sereinement endormie, peut être même souriait –elle. Après ce qu'elle avait du vivre, elle méritait bien de se reposer ainsi. Clay n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il n'arrivait pourtant même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, et à la simple pensée de Katie menaçant à nouveau la personne qu'il aimait plus au monde, il ressentit une étrange douleur dans la poitrine. Il avait failli la perdre. En la voyant si abattue, il s'en rendit bien compte.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, aux côtés de Quinn. Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, Quinn se réveilla légèrement, et se retourna vers lui.

« C'est toi ? » murmura t- elle.

« Tu t'attendais à voir ton autre petit copain ? »

« On peut rien te cacher. » sourit –elle.

« T'es belle quand tu dors. » répondit simplement Clay en caressant une mèches de ses cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux.

« T'es pas mal non plus. » rétorqua Quinn en le dévorant des yeux.

« Ca je sais. Alors, ça t'as fait du bien de dormir un peu ? »

« Ca va, ouais. J'me sens un peu mieux. Mais c'est pas encore ça. Tout me rappelle cette horrible nuit.»

« Je sais mon ange…mais ça passera. Mais puisqu'on parle de cette nuit…Quinn, Il faut que tu saches que la police a appelé quand tu dormais. Ils aimeraient que tu passes les voir pour te poser des questions supplémentaires. » avoua Clay.

« Oh…pourtant ce matin je leur ais tout dit, je crois… » répondit Quinn, étonnée.

« Ca doit pas être grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas. Et de toute façon, ça peut attendre demain. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui, je leur ai dit qu'aujourd'hui t'étais pas en état. On passera demain au commissariat, je viendrais avec toi. » trancha t-il.

« Je sais que je te le dits tout le temps, mais t'es vraiment un ange. » dit Quinn dans un sourire.

Clay sourit mais ne répondit rien sur le sujet.

« Faut aussi que je te dises quelque chose… J'ai appelé Nathan pour le mettre au courant de ce qui t'étais arrivé, et il m'a aussi révélé quelque chose de pas très agréable à entendre, mais il faut que tu retiennes que tout le monde va bien… »

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta t- elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Lauren a eu un accident de voiture, hier, et Jamie était avec elle. » lui dit –il d'une voix calme.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est grave ? »

« Non ça l'était pas trop au début… »

« Comment ça au début ? Clay tu m'fais peur… »

« Brooke est venu à leur secours, et Lauren est repartie avec la voiture de Brooke pour chercher du secours, parce que Jamie était coincé dans la voiture qui s'était renversée. » continua Clay, « Brooke n'a pas quitté Jamie d'une semelle et a essayé de le sortir de la voiture, mais un chauffard leur a foncé dessus. Le chauffard a pris la fuite, mais la voiture a traversé le pont et a fini dans le fleuve… »

Trop abasourdie, Quinn ne put rien répondre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Ils allaient se noyer, mais Julian est venu les secourir à temps. »

« Et comment vont –ils ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix tremblante.

« Brooke a perdu connaissance, elle avait trop d'eaux dans les poumons…Mais Julian l'a ranimé à temps. Elle va mieux. Jamie est toujours choqué, mais Haley et Nathan font ce qu'il faut pour le rassurer. »

« Quelle horreur….Il faut que j'aille le voir. » trancha t- elle en se redressant.

« Non » rétorqua Clay en attrapant son bras pour la stopper.

« Tu restes te reposer. » lui ordonna t-il.

« Jamie doit être traumatisé. Je veux aller le voir… » argumenta t- elle en soutenant son regard dans celui de Clay.

« Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il est moins traumatisé que toi. Ce qu'ils ont vécu la nuit dernière n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as subis. Tu es encore choquée et je veux que tu te reposes. » dit Clay.

« Il a 7 ans, Clay. » soupira Quinn.

« Et alors ? Il n'a pas eu une psychopathe aux trousses. » répondit Clay sans se laisser démonter.

« Vu comme ça. » sourit –elle légèrement.

« De toute façon Haley et Nathan sont au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé. Ils viendront te voir demain. Aujourd'hui je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu es coincée avec moi. » annonça t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

« Ca me va. » sourit Quinn qui sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi du reste de ta journée ? »

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda t-elle en baillant.

Clay regarda furtivement sa montre.

« A peine quatorze heure. T'as pas faim ? » s'étonna t-il. Quinn hocha la tête.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

« Dits toujours. » sourit Clay en caressant ses cheveux.

« Que tu t'allonges près de moi un moment. »

« Accordé. » dit-il en lui offrant un joli clin d'œil.

Quinn attendit alors que Clay s'allonge avant de se blottir sur lui. Elle étala ensuite le châle de laine sur eux.

« Là, c'est parfait. » dit- elle en fermant les yeux. Couchée sur le torse de Clay, sa tête ondulait à chaque mouvement de sa respiration, et elle sentait son cœur battre, ce qui la berçait et la rassurait en même temps. Clay, lui, ne ferma pas les yeux. Il fixa le mur de la chambre qui se trouvait devant eux, perdu dans ses pensés, tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Je réalise toujours pas que j'aurais pu te perdre…J'aurais pu te perdre pour toujours. » se rappela t-il d'une voix lasse. « J'aurais pas pu le supporter. » conclut –il dans un murmure.

Quinn sourit contre son torse et rouvrit les yeux.

« Mais je suis encore là…Même une psychopathe ne peut venir à bout de Super Quinn. »

Clay rit.

« Tu sais que des fois, tu me fais flipper…t'es complètement dingue. »

« Je sais. » reconnu Quinn, fière de son petit grain de folie.

« Mais t'as de la chance, je crois que Super–Clay adore ça. » ajouta Clay en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

The End

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
